


Weeper Meeting

by Jathis



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Plague, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Overseer Abel walks into a Weeper and gives him a choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeper Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Abel belongs to my friend Hanabakemono  
> Nathaniel belongs to my friend Martym

The Weeper was hiding in an alleyway, clutching a wooden toy horse to his chest, scrounging amongst the muck and the filth, searching for food and trying to get it before the rats beat him to it. He was a pitiful creature to behold for sure and his existence was nothing but misery and pain. His continued living would only risk others to become infected by the wretched plague as well.

The Overseer Abel frowned behind his mask as he watched the Weeper, clicking his teeth softly in thought, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword. Slowly he started to move towards the Weeper, boots moving silently to mask his coming. He stopped once he was only a foot away, hand still on the hilt of his sword.

The Weeper still did not notice Abel’s presence. He was far too focused on trying to save as much as he could of a moldy head of cabbage he had found being gnawed on by a few white rats. It was not until Abel had coughed that he realized someone was nearby and he lifted his head, wincing at the sight of the Overseer near him.

Fearfully the Weeper floundered backwards, pressing his back up against the wall, whimpering as the Overseer stepped towards him. He shook his head, holding up a trembling hand out in defense, some of his lesions and sores opening up, fresh blood and pus oozing from them. “Please…no hurt…please? No hurt no one…just want eat…please?”

Abel drew his sword from its sheath, allowing the blade to extend and click into place. “You’re suffering,” he whispered. “I can end your pain right here and now.”

“No…please…”

Reaching into his pocket, Abel took out a vial of elixir, showing it to the Weeper. The Weeper was understandably confused by this, lowering his hand slowly to see better, trying to understand what he was being offered. “Elixir or the sword,” Abel whispered.

“…Is trick?” the Weeper asked.

“Not a trick.”

“Not a trick…” he repeated, eyes flicking from the vial to the sword and back again. Timidly he pointed to the vial and was surprised when the Overseer held it out to him. “…Not a trick…” he whispered, reassuring himself as he reached out to take it, fearing that the Overseer would suddenly change his mind at the last minute.

Abel smiled a little as the Weeper took the vial from him, sighing as the other immediately turned and fled from him, slipping down an open manhole and into the sewers once more. Shaking his head Abel walked away, unaware that thugs hired by a powerful Noble were following him until an arm was around his throat, cutting off his air and sending him into darkness.

* * *

The blind man Nathaniel lifted his head up when he heard splashing come towards him and he tensed for a moment, worried that it was not someone friendly coming towards him. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard Alfons’ familiar wheezing, smiling as the Weeper hugged him tightly in greeting, thin body trembling. “Where did you go?”

“Try find food…”

“Did you find any?”

“No…but…got this,” Alfons offered pressing the vial into Nathaniel’s hands.

Nathaniel frowned, running his fingers over the vial as he asked, “elixir?”

“Yes…”

“Where did you get it from?”

“Overseer gave to me.”

Nathaniel sighed, shaking his head at that. Alfons’ mind was getting worse every day it seemed… “Do you think it’ll work mixed with my blood?”

“No blood today…not like friend hurt!” Alfons protested.

The blind man blushed at his words. He had been feeding Alfons his blood, hoping that his own immunity would help hold off Alfons’ death. “As you say…”

Alfons smiled, happily leaning against Nathaniel, drinking the elixir.


End file.
